Into the Walls
by Hattie the hat lord
Summary: Schizophrenia sucks. But, you learn to live with it, just like Arynn. She was just diagnosed, and she has been freaking out. The only thing to calm her down was years away, until she went to Hyrule, and her life completely changed...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! first off, I want to say thank you for deciding to read this little story that popped into my head one day, and now I just can't stop thinking about. Next I want to say my thank yous to some people who encouraged and helped me write this story. Thank you to my sister for helping me write and edit this story. Thank you to my friend, The Herobrine In Steve for introducing FanFiction to me and teaching me how it worked. And thank you Catwhiskers24 for inspiring me and encouraging the making this story. Go check her out, she is really good at writing. So anyway, on with the prologue! (Or whatever the short intro to the story is in this=P)

Disclaimer, I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters, the only things in the story that is mine is my OCs, plot twists, and dialogue between the characters (well, most of the dialogue)

Prologue

"Go away!" I scream, running through the maze-like halls of my school. I look behind me, the glare they were giving me was the equivalent to the look of a demon's, piercing and up to no good. I almost stopped in my tracks right there out of fear, but I kept running. I looked around for an exit, but there was nothing in sight, only a few classroom doors that I didn't want to barge into due to pure embarrassment. I knew that I was going towards a dead end, and that I would be trapped, but I didn't know of anywhere else to go. I reached the dead end, and they slowly walked up to me, their eyes boring into my soul.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Did the little girl get trapped? Shall I scare her more?" Their condescending voice caught me off guard and made me slowly back up, hoping that my trembling body won't trip over any obstacles, but I get abruptly stopped by the wall.

"P-please, leave me alone." I stutter. They just laugh.

"HAAHAHAHAHA! You think that that will work? Trying to fend me off with politeness? HA!" I flinch as they pin me to the wall. "It won't do you any good."

I just wanted to melt into the wall.

Link's POV

Melting into a wall isn't fun, as it turns out. The reason I know is because what I'm currently doing. Stupid Yoga (or whatever his name is) decided it would be fun to turn me into a painting on the wall, and it wasn't fun at all. Originally, I had always wanted to do it, but now, being cursed to be stuck on a wall forever didn't really appeal to me. But, here I am, stuck on a wall.

So there it is, the Intro to Into the Walls. Don't worry, I will upload again soon, Maybe on Friday, so you will get some of the main story soon. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Until next time, Hat's off to you!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back! **Hattie the Hat Lord here, and welcome to the first chapter of Into the Walls! Sorry about how little screen time Link had in the Prologue, I find it a bit hard to write him, mainly because he's a blank slate, and you can literally make him into anyone you want (except, you can't make him into a villain). Maybe it's just me, but that's a bit hard to work off of, I mean, You only get two traits! He's lazy and he's heroic, that's not enough to go off of! oh well, I'll figure out how to write him eventually. Anyway, Let's get on with the story, shall we**

 **Disclaimer: LoZ is not mine, even though it would be awesome if it was. Unfortunately, all I own is my OC's, plot twists, alternative stories, and awkwardness in the story**

 **Chapter 1**

I was pinned against the wall, eyes shut as tight as they could, when I heard a voice.

"Um, hey Arynn. Are you okay?" I open my eyes and look around for them, but they were nowhere in sight. Instead, I see my best friend.

"Uh, hi, Jeremy. I'm fine, really" I said as he pulls me up from the floor. I study his face, which always seemed to captivate me.

He had stunning bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair. His features were handsome and sharp, as if a lense of a microscope was focused on him. The thing that I couldn't understand about him is why he hung out with me. He could just as easily been in with the popular kids, but instead he hung out with a nerdy, anti-social girl who was the biggest dork on the planet.

"What were you doing, anyway?" He asked, seeming uncertain that this was a good question. "N-nothing special." I reply, almost matching his uncertainty. How was I supposed to lie to him when I can't even lie to myself?

The look on his face was strange, like a mix of confusion and sadness, but I didn't ask him about it, and he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he looked down at the floor. "Okay. You'd better get to class, passing time is almost over."

"Y-yeah, okay." I replied sadly. Obviously not ready to leave, we parted ways and went to our classrooms. This is what I was talking about, why does Jeremy even talk to me? All conversations become awkward when I get involved in them. I don't know why, but I just can't think of what to say about anything. I don't hate talking, I'm just horrible at it.

I start walking to class, but then I freeze. I looked around, staring at the empty hallways, but saw nothing. I shrugged it off and started walking again, but then I heard something. It was high pitched screeching noise, almost a scream, but not human. I once again looked around and found nothing. I started to run, feeling unsafe here.

It took about a minute to get to class, since it was on the other side of the building. It was Math, one of the worst classes. Not only do I not like the subject, the teacher is, well, mean. He knows how terrified I am of attention, but he always calls on me or, like right now, tells the whole class a lecture when I, or anyone for that matter, is late. It's like he wants to humiliate me.

I take a deep breath, and push the door open. "Arynn Lychester, You're late, again. That's the third time this week." He turned to the class, and everyone starts glaring at me. I just stand in the doorway, wincing.

"Can anyone tell me why it's so important to get to class on time?" He paused for a second, then continued. "No one?" He walked over to his desk, then pounded his hands down on it. "The reason, Miss Lychester," He said as he sneered at me. "It's because school is important, you need to learn to get a job, you need to learn to succeed in life. Don't say that math isn't important, because it is. It will help you in life, you'll see. Having said that, Miss Lychester, please join the rest of the class.

I walked as quickly to my seat as I could, ignoring the glares and snickers of my classmates. The day after that went surprisingly fast. Science wasn't hard, Humanities was a breeze, Band was awesome, and Spanish was okay I guess. The day was pretty easy, as far as school goes. Nothing went wrong, until I got home. That's when my disaster of a day started.

 **So, I'm just gonna make you wait to see what happens next. Mwahahahahahaha, I'm so evil, even though you're probably used to cliffhangers by now. so now i just look like a dork, great. Also, and I forgot to say this last time, I would love to hear your opinions about my writing, but please, constructive criticism. Probably the worst thing you can do is tell me I'm doing something completely wrong and then not tell me how to fix it. Until next time, Hat's off to you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guess who's back, back again with the next chapter of Into the Walls! This chapter feels kinda short to me, but I don't know, could just be me. This chapter has a lot of what may seem as meaningless dialogue, but it's important. Maybe not to the story but in real life. These are only some of the symptoms, and they only get worse. Anyway, let's get into the story.**

 **Disclaimer:LoZ is NOT mine. If it was, I probably wouldn't be writing this story right now, and probably would just keep the idea to myself. So I guess you're lucky that I don't own it.**

 _Chapter 2_

"ARYNN!" I hear my dad's furious voice echoing through the house the second I walk through the door. I wince as I hear his loud footsteps resonating with the floor. I see him pounding up to me from the living room, my mom in tow. "Would you mind telling us why you have been late to math, THREE DAYS THIS WEEK!" He was as red as a tomato, and mom was just standing there in shock.

"I-I" I stutter not sure what to tell them. I look around nervously, shaking. I see them, the single entity that made me late for math the past three days. They smirk at me as I look at them in terror and disbelief.

"What are you staring at!" My father yelled. I just shake more. "Y-you don't see them?" I ask, terrified.

"Arynn." My mom said, looking a bit surprised "What do you see?" I don't know what to say, but I say something anyways. "T-the thing that has made me late to math, my biggest fears."

 **Link's POV**

"Ahhhh!" I scream as I fall out of the wall that he encased me in. It didn't hurt, it was just kinda a shock that Ravio's Bracelet got me out of my prison. The only problem was, I was still stuck in the small room where I fought Yuga. "Hmmmm." I ponder. I wonder if I could go back inside the wall, and exit the way Yuga left with the Sage. I walk up to the wall, and concentrate on melting in. Just like that, I was on the wall, and I could move. Grinning, I moved towards the crack in the wall, and then I was outside.

It took awhile, but I finally made it out of the temple. I was both giddy and mad, Ravio's Bracelet had saved me, but it was like he knew that this would happen.

I start moving back to my house, the vast landscape of Hyrule not phasing me at all. I had lived here all my life, albeit alone. Time seemed to wander aimlessly as I marched towards the house. "Hmmmmmm." Something looked different about it, but I ignored whatever it was and pushed the door open, and almost fainted at what I saw.

 **Arynn's POV**

"It seems you have Schizophrenia, Arynn." The doctor said with a grim look on his face.

"A-and, um w-what does that mean exactly?" I ask, looking around the room at the faces of my parents and the doctor.

"Well, let's double check the symptoms, first." The doctor replied. "Do you have trouble sleeping at night?"

"Um, well, yes."

"Do you have trouble telling reality from things like: Dreams, Nightmares, Television, and/or Internet?"

"...Sometimes."

"On a scale of one to ten, how well do you concentrate? Ten being really well and one being horrible."

"Well, I mean, I do kinda zone out a lot in class. So a five or a four maybe, I don't know."

"Alright, one more question, Do you have hallucinations?"

This caught me off guard, even though it shouldn't have. I look at my mom for help, and she does.

"Yes, yes she does. She might not know it, but she does." Mom looks sad, as if she knew that I had it all along, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Alright, I've heard all I need to hear. Arynn, you have Schizophrenia, a mental disorder that affects your outlooks on life and could possibly lead to suicide. But don't worry, there are treatments for this problem. Perhaps you should look into some of them." And with that he left, leaving us to figure this out ourselves.

 **So, It appears that Arynn has Schizophrenia. But how will this affect the story? How will she deal with it? Chill out, I have plans for this story. Anyway, those of you who have played A Link Between Worlds probably know what's going on at Link's house. Those of you who don't, well, what are you doing here? Go play the game now, it caught me by surprise and edged it's way up to my top five Zelda games. In fact, I'm gonna go watch me some of it right now. Until next time, Hat's off to you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello one and all, to chapter three of Into the Walls! I want to apologize for something important: My horrible writing. That last chapter was just…. Awkward to make, and probably to read too. I know exactly the reason why though: I have trouble writing intros and find it easier to go to the main part of the story. As you can guess, this causes a big problem. It's hard to write a character's backstory if you don't introduce them, don't let the readers see a preview, and don't have a clue about how they should react in the beginning. So, I'm sorry about how rough this story is so far, and I promise you it will get better. Anyway, I also want to thank you. This story has brought me so much joy to make, and is the longest piece of creative writing I have ever written. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Thank you. Thanks to all of you that are supporting this story, It really does mean a lot to me. Thanks to all of you leaving reviews on the chapters as well, It does help me when you guys critique my writing. I'm gonna stop being all gushy now, since this A/N is getting really long.**

 **Disclaimer: Man, it would sure be cool to own The Legend of Zelda, but I don't, sadly. All I own are my OCs, story, and some measly dialogue.**

Chapter 3

I had trouble going to sleep that night, my brain seeping into the endless void of darkness that shrouded my room. Creatures peeled off the shadows that dotted the walls to reflect the fact that I was terrified. I was terrified of the future, terrified of school, event terrified of what Jeremy would think.

Soon, all the shadows had collapsed and formed into an all too similar being. They grinned at me, knowing how scared I was, just by looking at my unblinking stare. It was true, they did terrify me, but it felt better know that they were just my subconscious, telling me all the probable lies that I thought to be true. There seemed to be a heavy pressure in the room, causing me to get out and move to the balcony.

It was a beautiful night, for once the clouds usually covering the sky had parted for me to see the gleaming stars up above. They had always fascinated me, ever since I was 5, and it was nights like these that always calmed me. The stars whirred around in the sky, eventually forming a memory of when I was ten.

It had been a similar night, clear and crisp. The darkness surrounded me, each shadow taking a punch at me, making me weak and scared. Then, I turn my attention towards the stars, pleading for them to help me escape the fear. They didn't disappoint, transforming my fear into child-like wonder. Another memory came up, this one at a camp.

I was Stargazing when clouds blocked the beautiful sight, letting the darkness seep in. Feeling hopeless, I collapsed, feeling the power drain out of me as the blackness of night had strangled me. Not long after, the stars appeared again, struggling to fight off the dark.

As I stood there on the balcony, I realized that they had always been there for me, constantly battling the shadows in the fight for control between dark vs light. I guess I owed them one, They had protected me all my life, but how would I repay the huge debt? I decided to figure that out later and headed back to my room. Once I got in, I made sure to open the blinds to my window, and then I moved my blankets towards it. I snuggled up next to the window and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Link's POV

"RAVIO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE?!" I shouted at him, causing him to jump in surprise. he just looks at me calmly… or what I'd assume would be calmly, I couldn't tell. "Welcome back Mr. Hero! I thought since you were going to be gone for a while, I could use your house as my shop! But that's not all, since this is your house, you will get discounts on certain Items! The Items that are on sale changes every week! Good luck Mr. Hero!" He had caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting him to be co calm about this. He actually seemed excited to potentially be a help on my quest. "O-okay." I said, a bit frazzled. "Oh, Thank you, Thanks !" He starts jumping up and down. What have I done.

 **So, a bit of fluff this chapter, but some of it was very important. I'm not gonna say what it was, but I'm sure you can figure it out. I also think that I've found a way to write Link. He is gonna be more of a sarcastic, but still very goofy and loving character. When his friends are in danger, he turns dead serious and will do anything to get them out of said danger. He is kinda unstable in this regard and can be easily persuaded. Anyway, Until next time, Hat's off to you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**NYEHEHEH Guess who's back with another chapter of Into the Walls. It has been brought to my attention that these chapters have been too short, and, looking back on it, I agree. I would like to make a shout out to hylianofthewoods for bringing this up (and introducing me to an amazing masterpiece called Acheronta Movebo. (Seriously, go check it out)). But, I will be trying to make these a bit longer. Well, that's all I want to say so…**

 **The Legend of Zelda is NOT mine. I am also running out of ways to say this, but I only own my OCs, their thoughts, and their actions**

 _Chapter 4_

 _I looked up in the night sky, joy and relief filling me once I saw the brightness of the stars. Something felt wrong though, they didn't gleam as much as usual. "What's wrong?" I asked them. Surprisingly, I got a response._

" _We have a… Favor to ask of you." Their voice sounded jagged and unsure, as if they were scared to ask._

" _What is it?" I reply. "Well, um, can you… Can you listen to this? Do what it says, we will provide whatever you need."_

 _Whatever I need? What? What do th- my thoughts were cut off by words. "Reup allets, iuq tedac atcaf adnegel oriv te eravuida tnelav mutcepsrep. Heed these words and travel far off to a land that you are unfamiliar with. Find him, find yourself, and be strong. Sumaderc ibit, Reup allets." It cut off._

" _The reason is said in the words, you just have to figure it out." They said, chuckling._

" _Tomorrow night, go to Rock Hill when everyone is asleep. More will be said there. As of right now, you need to wake up. Elav, Reup allets."_

 **Link's POV**

I decided to go to the castle after talking with Ravio, Princess Zelda should know of the threat sieging Hyrule. I marched onwards to the castle, ready to tell the news. Once I had reached the castle, a guard stopped me before I could go in. I told him I had urgent news for Princess Zelda and then told him the problem. He just laughed. "Hahaha look kid, I know you want to meet Princess Zelda, but that story is as far fetched as it gets!" He continued laughing until someone came out of the castle. "Now what's all this ruckus about!" An elderly woman said as she came out the door. "I'm sorry Lady Impa, but this kid says that he has urgent news for Princess Zelda, and the story isn't even believable!" The guard kept chuckling. "Really, what's this story?" I told her. "WHAT! One of the sages was turned into a painting! Hmm." she had a strange look on her face. "Well, what are you waiting for, we have to warn Princess Zelda immediately!"

 **Arynn's POV**

It was nearly Midnight when I left the house for the hill. I had a rough time climbing to the top, mostly because there were loose stones slipping beneath my feet.

Once I made it to the top, I found a strange sight. _They_ were sitting on top of an old leather pack. I gulped down the fear of the unknown and they slowly faded away. I smile, it seems I'm getting a hold of controlling my fears.

I walk up to the pack, curiosity taking over as I pick it up and look inside. Food and bandages, huh. I look around and find something glistening in the starlight. I walk over to it and examine it. It was a weapon, a hilt with two slightly curved blades on each end. I look around and find a note written in neat handwriting.

" _If you're reading this, thanks for coming! The weapon that you hold in your hands is called a haladie, a deadly weapon lost in the ages. You also probably found the pack full of supplies. Carry them both with you on your journey, for the consequences if you lose them could probably lead to your untimely demise. Good luck, and climb the tree to your left to start."_

Huh, the tree to my left? I turn in that direction, and sure enough, a single tall pine tree is to my left. Without thinking, I walk up to the tree and start climbing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Whelp, I feel like garbage for leaving this so long...**

 **Yeah, we're at the point where I actually have to read the chapters before this to remember where I was going with it DX**

 **But, I'm back now, to hopefully grace upon your eyes another chapter... That is if you like the story of course, if you are being forced to read it by unknown means, I'm sorry...**

 **As you can tell, I'm a bit tired... And stressed...**

 **I don't own Zelda at all, don't say otherwise  
**  
 **Link's POV**

Heh, funny thing happened yesterday.

So, I was walking around Hyrule, you know, being the hero and such, when I heard a strange sound from above. It reminded me of... Screaming?

So anyways, I stand there like an idiot and look into the sky. Of course, what do I see? It's none other then a person falling and landing on me.

I scream as well as I'm flattend.

In the end, I caught a girl with my face, and she has been following me ever since.

 **Arynn's pov**

I bet they didn't think about this, but the stars should've given me a parachute.

After all, who knew that a tiny pine tree would teleport you miles into the sky?

As we fell, they laughed and laughed while I screamed at the top of my lungs.

This is it, I was going to die.

Or at least, that would be the case if some skimpy boy clad in green hadn't broken my fall.

He looked at me falling, then realized that he was beneath me and started screaming.

I feel so bad.

Once I come to my senses, I realize that I was on top of him. I rocket up and hold out my hand. "Oh stars! Are you ok?"

He groans in response, making me feel more guilty.

"I-I'm so sorry about that, falling really isn't my forte. How can I make it up to you?"

He just got up, wiping the dust off his tunic.

Sweat formed on my forehead, the thought that he couldn't speak crossed my mind.

"It's fine, I'll manage" I was taken aback by the sudden burst of speech. I still felt guilty though.

"I- um, sorry... Uh, let me know if there is anything I can do for you..."

He nods and walks off.

"Wait! Uh, you wouldn't mind telling me where a town would be, would you?"

He points west.

I mutter a small thanks in reply.

Kneeling on the ground, I take my Haladie from the pack. Who knows, I might need it. That boy seemed to be carrying a sword, so I assumed it could be dangerous here.

I put the pack back on and look at the weapon. It shouldn't be that hard to use... Right?

I cut myself 45 seconds later out of sheer stupidity.

I was right about needing it, but handling it was a different story.

I used it like one would use a sword, and the back end sliced my arm.

Gritting my teeth and running in the direction the boy pointed me to, I ignored all the monsters. It hurt, but it hurt like a paper cut... Across my entire arm. I would have to be mor careful in the future.

Reaching the town, I sat next to a weather vane and reached into my pack. I took out bandage and wrapped my arm carefully.

Standing up, I inspected the weather vane.

It was a bird, seeming to be asleep. I felt the urge to spin it, but I decided not to.

It was getting dark, and I had no place to stay. I looks around, searching my environment for an abandoned house or something, anywhere but outside would be ideal.

Nothing.

I sigh and sit back at the weather vane, hoping that it wouldn't rain.  
 **  
That's it for now! If you'll excuse me, I have to sleep or something to get me to stop being so stressed. Until next time, Hats off to you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Since I have two days left of school, I might be updating more often. Not much else to say, enjoy the story!**

 **Arynn's pov**

I didn't sleep well that night

 _"Hello miss!" I look around to see where the small voice came from, and a small girl, no more then seven enters my vision._

 _"Hello, what are you doing here?" I question. She replies immidiatly._

 _"I come with help, reup allets. The hero, the one you came to help, he is headed to a temple. Take out your map." I take it out, assuming she was sent by the stars._

 _"There" she points to the southeastern corner of the map. When she takes her and off, it leaves a mark._

 _"That is where you will find the hero. Now awaken, you need to hurry before he leaves." With that the land around me dissolved, leaving me to panic. I fell into blackness._

I awaken in a cold sweat, they were grinning next to me. **_"Sleep well, Arynn?"_** They smirk at the rhetorical question. I just growl at them.

I get up, taking my map out. Peering down at it, the mark was glowing. Looking at the ground around me, I figured out a route and headed in that direction.

 **Link's pov**

I dunno what happened, she just showed up out of nowhere, flying through the puzzles like they were nothing.

How can she even do that? It took me at least five minutes per puzzle, and she's finishing them in a matter of _seconds_. Seconds!

She hasn't seen me yet, but she is going to catch up.

What does she even want? The pendant? Why? These are the questions people.

I wonder if I should just let her catch up, then have her explain herself. Yeah, that would work! I'll just hide in the shadows until she catches up, then pin her and demand answers.

 **? Pov**

Ugh, Arynn is so boring. It's a shame that I have to follow her everywhere, but it's what they told me to do. Simply put, I didn't want this job. I guess I just have to deal with it, no use in dropping out now.

Although, she does seen pretty smart. She acts as if the puzzles are just trivial facts that everyone knows, finishing them quickly and moving to the next. Maybe this'll get more interesting, I'll just have to wait and see.

 **That's all for now, sorry it was short, I'll make a longer one next time. Anyways, this has been Hattie, Hats off to you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, hi. I don't want to make this long with my problems, but I have locked myself in my room and I suddenly decided, why not write. So here.**

 **Arynn's pov**

"Man, these puzzles are easy!" I mutter to myself. I wondered why all the monsters were dead, then realized that the hero would've been in here. I walk up to the next puzzle. "Hmmm... Aha!" I finish it with ease, moving on to the next.

"THESE SHALL NOT BE WORTHY OF THE GREAT PUZZLE MASTER!" I chuckle at that, then I feel something. _"Man, you really are annoying."_ They were leaning against the wall.

"W-well, if you don't like it, th-then leave." I look at them for a response. They grunt at me. _"Could you at least not get worked up over such a trivial task?"_

"Fine." I turned my back to them, moving on to the next puzzle.

* * *

A few puzzles later I catch a glimpse of a boy my age clad in green. Attempting to not lose focus on the puzzles, I quickly look away from that spot and finish the puzzle.

I run to the next room, then the next, and then...

"OOF!" I fell backwards after hitting something. Not looking up, I reach for my weapon, gripping it tightly and pointing it upwards. I could hear some other weapon being drawn as well.

Looking up, I saw a sword in my face. I wanted to push it away, I wanted to scream even, but I simply... Froze.

"You look familiar... Wait, you're the one who fell on me yesterday, aren't you?" He lowered his sword, but didn't put it away.

He was the kid I fell on. "Y-yeah.."

"Who are you, what do you want with me, who sent you?"

"U-uh well I-"

He pointed his sword at my face again. "Straight answers. I'll ask slower, who are you?"

"My name is Arynn."

He leans back a bit. "What do you want?"

I think for a moment. "Well, they sent me to help you." 

"Who are they?"

"Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

He looked at me angrily, then leaned in close, placing the blade on my neck. "Answer the question."

I yelped and leaned back. "The Stars."

 **Link's pov**

Damn her... Can't get a straight answer unless I raise my voice or threaten her... And then she gets too scared to answer.

Not that I blame her for that. I mean, a sword at your throat isn't very inviting. Perhaps it'll take time.

Oh wait, I don't have any, I have to save the sages.

"GAH I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I put the sword away and return to the puzzle. She stalks up behind me.

"I have an idea." She told me the plan and then the puzzle finished. I was at the door. It was big and elaborate. She was beside me in an instant.

"How did you get across?" I looked at her with a questioning stare. She pulled out a rope and pointed up at a rafter on the ceiling. "Oh."

Turning my attention back to the door, I placed the big key in its giant keyhole, turned it, and pushed open the door. I could hear take a sharp breath inwards as we stepped through the door.

Then... We screamed and ran.


	9. Chapter 8

**Whoops, I messed up the chapter title last time. Hopefully I will update that soon.**  
 **  
**

 **Here's the next chapter**

 **?'s POV**

Puzzles, those were easy.

Monsters, equally so.

But this, this is what I was worried about. If she beats this, well, it's not a mundane task so, she can celebrate, I suppose.

A top. A giant top. With an eye. And spikes.

Truly a simple creature. Like a spider. Both, however, are very capable of killing you. Not all deadly things have to be complicated. A sword, for example, is simply a sharp piece of metal on a T shape. A very deadly well, she  
might die.

They were both running around like crazy, screaming at each other and trying to figure out what to do.

I was a very prominent part of the room, she could see me clearly. When she looked at me, I rolled my eyes, then pointed to one as a hint. If she died, I die. Simple.

She widened her eyes as she started to create a plan. She screamed at the boy, then grabbed a rope and tossed it over a rafter. She started to climb, then waited as it spun under her. She grabbed her blade and dropped down, landing on it and, without  
a moment wasted, spun it so it hit the eye as much as possible.

Yellow goop spilled out of the eye, spraying everywhere. Steam poured out of it. It popped up, knocking her off. She landed hard on the floor. It spun even faster towards her. The boy took action.

He had this... What was it, even? Three leaves on top, spinning and lifting him up. In one swift movement his blade came out and hit the eye. Hard. I would hate to be on the other side of that blade.

The eye. It looked like it was about to explode. In a black veil of smoke, it disappeared, leaving yellow goop and a strange portal. The boy walked in.

She stirred, awaking from being knocked out.

 _"Morning, sleeping... Well, I wouldn't say beauty."_ I sneered at her. She glared in response.

"Well excuuuussee me, princess, I can't help being knocked out."

I rolled my eyes. _"You could've jumped off."_ I changed the subject _. "The boy sure is capable. He beat the thing in one hit."_

She blinked. "Only one?"

I nodded _"he did way better than you, Arynn."_

Her left eye twitched. An unexpected roar came out of her mouth "WELL AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING, UNLIKE YOU YOU LAZY BUM!"

I smiled at her childish outburst. _"Actually, you would be dead if it weren't for me telling you how to beat the boss."_

I could tell she was struggling to counter that. She was overflowing with anger, and she turned away without a second thought.

I shrugged. It could've been worse.

I frowned a bit. That was close. If it weren't for that boy...

She'd be dead in an instant.


End file.
